


Abismo

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Entre el apoyo A y el A+, Fictober 2019, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Ruta: Flor Carmesí, humor and drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "Hubert siempre le había tenido pánico a las alturas y aun así, colgado del precipicio de una montaña, prefería convertirse en papilla que pedir ayuda". One-Shot. Ferdibert.





	Abismo

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo un problema con estos dos. No voy a negarlo. Creo que no se me ha pasado ninguna advertencia así que buen provecho (?)
> 
> Día #13. Abismo.

Cuanto más intentó no pensar en ello con más insistencia sacudió el pensamiento su cabeza. Si cerraba los ojos moriría. Si seguía con ellos abiertos moriría también. Sus manos sudorosas apenas podían aferrarse a la resbaladiza roca. La tormentosa lluvia que caía solo empeoraba la situación. Hubert no estaba seguro de que pudiese aguantar más tiempo aferrado a aquel saliente, sus manos, temblorosas por las heridas, no estaban siendo especialmente cooperativas. Su propia mente le jugaba malas pasadas.

Si se quedase mirando durante más tiempo el vacío que se abría bajo sus pies probablemente se dejaría caer. No pudo evitar el pensamiento pese a saber que era una estupidez. Él no quería morir. No quería soltar el saliente. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza, demasiados asuntos que resolver. No podía simplemente desocuparse de sus obligaciones y volar, aunque su imaginación sugiriese lo contrario. Si saltase no volaría. Solo se estamparía contra el suelo y moriría. Un desastre de huesos, sangre y vísceras que probablemente los lobos de la región disfrutarían con deleite.

Él tenía una guerra que librar y ganar. Un camino de fuego y sal que abrirle a su emperatriz.

Un imbécil al que besar.

Por la diosa, le prometió que si sobrevivía a aquello agarraría los estúpidos mofletes del luminoso Ferdinand y le plantaría un beso en la boca. Sin anestesia, sin venir a cuento, le mordería hasta hacerle sangrar todo lo que su corazón ya había sangrado por él. Hubert pensó que debía estar delirando ya, sus pensamientos se habían convertido en una delirante incoherencia. Odiaba las alturas. Un eufemismo. En realidad, Hubert les tenía pánico. Así que encontrarse aferrado al saliente de una montaña, a punto de caer al abismo y siendo golpeado inclemente por la lluvia se encontraba en el top uno de sus peores pesadillas.

Solo que no era una pesadilla.

En unos minutos iba a convertirse en papilla de Hubert.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Minutos atrás habían estado atravesando las montañas de vuelta al monasterio cuando unos bandidos les habían asaltado desde lo alto, escondidos entre las rocas. El lugar era demasiado estrecho para maniobrar o tener una pelea en condiciones, por si fuera poco su estúpido caballo era el responsable, en parte, de la situación en la que se encontraba después de que un mal golpe le hiciera caer al galope. El cuerpo del caballo rebotando le había empujado contra el precipicio. 

En resumidas cuentas, estaba jodido.

Sus compañeros probablemente seguían enfrentándose desesperados a los bandidos y ninguno podría rescatarle, es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si en el fragor de la batalla alguno se habría dado cuenta de su situación. Ah, sí tan solo Byleth no se hubiera adelantado tanto. El profesor siempre era capaz de predecir esa clase de situaciones. Chasqueó la lengua y ahogó un gemido. ¿Llamar por ayuda? ¿Arriesgarse a que su voz distrajera a alguno de sus amigos y por su culpa le dieran un golpe fatal o peor que su voz delatase su pánico?

Ni en sueños.

Hubert von Vestra era un diablo con pocos principios.

Pero nunca los traicionaría.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse instintivamente cuando el dolor de su piel siendo rasguñada por la piedra le atizó. Sus guantes se habían desgarrado al sujetarse y además de la lluvia ahora estaba también teniendo que lidiar con la sangre que se deslizaba entre sus dedos volviéndolos más resbaladizos de lo que ya eran. El viento que golpeaba su espalda y trataba de bambolear su cuerpo tampoco estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

_Ah, qué final más patético_; pensó cuando uno a uno sus dedos empezaron a ceder. Sus intentos de volver a sujetarse fueron en vano hasta que todos y cada uno de ellos se soltaron. Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando se sintió suspendido en el aire.

Y así fue como Hubert fue engullido por el oscuro abismo.

* * *

Cada dolorido musculo de su cuerpo le gritó que estaba vivo cuando abrió los ojos. Tardó unos minutos, pero cuando sus ojos por fin se enfocaron en lo que tenía delante reconoció que estaba en la enfermería del monasterio. Aspiró lentamente el aire que sus pulmones le pedían y sofocó un gemido de dolor. Intentó impulsarse apoyando sus manos en la mullida cama pero ese solo gesto le hizo agarrotar los dedos contra sus palmas. Ah, realmente las tenía raspadas.

—Yo que tú no intentaría moverme demasiado —escuchó decir a la profesora Manuela—. Te has dislocado el hombro en la caída. He intentado curar tus manos pero me temo que la cura está tardando más de lo esperado en hacer efecto.

—¿Está Lady Edelgard bien? —preguntó. Miles de preguntas se habían agolpado en su mente pero esa fue la primera que pronunció. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Edelgard siempre iba primero. Lo demás tendría que esperar.

—Claro que está bien, el profesor Byleth nunca permitiría que le pasara nada a la emperatriz —respondió la mujer—. De hecho, antes de que preguntes, todos están bien. No hemos tenido bajas ni heridos más graves que tú.

Eso era un alivio. No podían permitirse perder efectivos tan valiosos en una emboscada realizada por aquellos patéticos personajillos. Cada vez que recordaba lo que le había sucedido a él mismo su vergüenza amenazaba con comerle vivo el rostro.

—¿Cómo es que estoy vivo? —simplemente su mente era incapaz de asimilar que había sobrevivido a semejante caída.

—Supongo que es normal que no lo sepas —dijo para sí misma la mujer—. Tuviste suerte, tu cuerpo se quedó encallado entre las rocas y no llegaste a caer al pie de la montaña. Petra te rescató con su _wyvern _cuando localizaron tu cuerpo. No llegaste a recorrer una gran distancia de caída, por suerte, pero aun con eso las rocas no fueron clementes contigo.

Hubert cerró los ojos y torció el gesto. Inconscientemente agradeció a la diosa por su buena suerte. La superstición social de vez en cuando también estaba encallada en su mente. Si no estuvieran en guerra habría tomado el camino llano y más largo, definitivamente. No quería ver una montaña en mucho tiempo. Para su desgracia, no se tenía permitido querer cosas hasta que sus planes se hubieran llevado a cabo.

—Ya veo.

—Oh, vamos, deberías estar más feliz —Manuela sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a la puerta—. Será mejor que avise a tus cachorros de que ya pueden pasar a verte. Tienes a un par especialmente preocupados.

—¿Cachorros…?

Cuando la mujer abrió la puerta de golpe tanto su emperatriz como Ferdinand cayeron al suelo. Edelgard se levantó rápidamente y fingió que no había estado, obviamente, apoyada en la puerta intentando escuchar algo. Ferdinand no tardó mucho en seguirle el juego, ambos fingiendo demencia. Hubert arqueó la ceja derecha y luego la izquierda. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo? Definitivamente no podía dejar solos a esos dos desastres.

—¡Hubert! ¡Qué bueno verte despierto por fin! —exclamó la albina—. Todos estábamos muertos de la preocupación por ti.

—No es necesario que os preocupes, alteza, estoy bien —respondió el hombre mientras miraba a sus compañeros de guerra quedarse frente a su cama. Había conseguido incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en la misma. Al menos, Manuela había tenido la decencia de ponerle una camisa después de tratar y vendar sus heridas. Habría muerto de la vergüenza de otra manera, ¿no podría haberle dado la mujer un respiro? Hubiera agradecido que le diera unos minutos de cuartelillo antes de tirarle a las fieras.

—Bueno, creo que discrepamos en el concepto de estar bien, Hubert —la albina suspiró—. No te muevas de la cama hasta que Manuela te dé el visto bueno, ¿vale? —Hubert miró fijamente a la mujer que no pudo más que torcer el gesto y fruncir los labios—. Tenía que intentarlo —masculló frustrada—. Ferdinand, apóyame —pidió.

—No necesito apoyarte verbalmente, alteza —replicó el pelirrojo—. Hubert sabe que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en este tema.

El mago rodó los ojos y se dejó caer de vuelta a la cama. Lo sabía. Lo que le faltaba. Ambos en su contra. Como si su dolor de cabeza no fuera suficientemente grande. ¿Dónde estaba la sabana? ¿Podía taparse con ella e ignorarlos hasta que se marcharan?

Después, obviamente, huiría hasta su despacho para seguir trabajando. Un hombro dislocado no iba a impedir que siguiera cumpliendo con su deber. Ah, sí solo pudiera ignorar a su majestad todo estaría bien pero sus votos le impedían realizar tal afrenta. Era más fácil ignorar al duque Aegir. No le había hecho ningún voto a sus propios sentimientos al respecto.

—De acuerdo, será mejor entonces que te quedes con él tú primero para asegurarnos de que no se escabulle como un ladrón.

Hubert abrió los ojos bruscamente (no recordaba cuando los había cerrado) para mirar con horror a ambos nobles.

—Su majestad, tenemos demasiadas cosas entre manos como para perder el tiempo de esta manera. No necesito de la vigilancia de Ferdinand —_ni de la vuestra_; completó en su mente.

—¡Tonterías! Ambos conocemos de sobra como funciona tu mente —espetó Ferdinand—. Si no te detenemos eres capaz de salir de aquí incluso por la ventana, ¿me equivoco?

—Aunque aprecio vuestra preocupación es innecesaria, estoy bien.

—Te caíste por un precipicio, por el amor de la diosa, ¿cómo vas a estar bien?

—Solo es un hombro dislocado.

—¿Solo…? ¡Por…! Podrías haber muerto.

—Pero estoy vivo.

—No confío en ti cuando se trata de tu propia salud, ¿seguro que no nos estás ocultando nada más? ¿Costillas fracturadas? ¿Dedos torcidos?

—¿Te estás escuchando, Ferdinand? Eres peor que una madre.

—Y tú eres más cabezota que una yegua alimentada exclusivamente con el más caro de los henos y teniéndose que ver obligada a pastar en el campo.

—¿Me estás comparando con un caballo?

Edelgard se apartó un poco mientras veía a ambos hombres discutir, Ferdinand se había ido acercando cada vez más al ministro hasta prácticamente estar encima de él con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. Hubert se había quedado callado de repente, pensativo y con el labio inferior temblando. El cabello de Ferdinand a cada lado de su rostro impedía que ambos hombres pudieran ver a la emperatriz. La razón del repentino silencio de Hubert era que había recordado su promesa a la diosa en aquel precipicio. Pero él no creía en la diosa así que se podría decir que había sido una promesa a sí mismo hecha en una situación absurdamente desesperada.

Hubert cumpliría cualquier promesa que le hiciera a Edelgard, Byleth, Ferdinand o incluso al guardia de la puerta.

Pero a la hora de cumplir las promesas que se hacía a sí mismo era un desastre.

Por eso agarró repentinamente las mejillas de Ferdinand con ambas manos vendadas para sorpresa y consternación tanto del pelirrojo como de Edelgard (su hombro dolía como el infierno en esos instantes) y después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos golpeó con su frente la boca del primer ministro. El pelirrojo se alejó rápidamente con la mano en la boca y empezó a gimotear poniéndolo de bestia para arriba mientras él volvía a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada con el corazón martilleándole en las orejas.

—¿Hubert…? —preguntó con voz dudosa la emperatriz. El labio inferior de Ferdinand estaba sangrando, pero parecía que fuera de eso no había habido mayores daños.

—Prometí que lo haría si sobrevivía.

—¿¡Qué clase de promesa a los cielos es esa, Hubert!? ¡No vas a librarte de mi presencia solo por esto! ¡Más te vale saberlo! ¡Voy a ser tu maldita sombra hasta que salgas de aquí! —rugió enfadado—. ¡Alteza, puedes retirarte! ¡Te aseguro que no saldrá de aquí!

El mago usó su almohada para tapar su rostro y sus oídos. Ferdinand no tenía por qué conocer el verdadero contenido de la promesa. Ferdinand, de hecho, no tenía que enterarse de nada a ser posible _nunca_.

Aunque quizá no había sido buena idea intentar entregarle a la diosa un cumplimiento a medias de su promesa viendo que el resultado era tener a Ferdinand las veinticuatro horas del día pegado a su maldita cama.

Que se fastidiase.

¡Para empezar él seguía sin creer en la diosa!

Así que no iba a cumplirla.

¡Nunca!

_Esperaba poder cumplir mejor esa promesa a sí mismo que la primera_.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventualmente Hubert fracasará. Lo sabemos todos. Algún día lo escribiré pero no mañana porque toca la palabra conejos y no sé que diablos hacer con ella, ahahaha.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
